


all hope forlorn, prepare your souls

by Duck_Life



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, martim if you squint, this is tiny but i had nothing else to add to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Tim says goodbye to Martin before the Unknowing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	all hope forlorn, prepare your souls

"Be careful.”

" _ You  _ should be careful,” Martin says. “I'll be fine."

Tim's eyes look so tired and old suddenly. "I know exactly what these circus freaks are capable of," he points out. "But Elias is a big fucking question mark. I have no idea what he might do to you."

"I'll be fine," Martin repeats, but he's pretty sure Tim can tell he doesn't really mean it. It's a good plan, this distraction. Doesn't mean he won't get hurt. 

Tim searches his face for a moment, and his eyes spark up. He looks almost feverish, that festering anger he's been nursing for so long giving way to soft surprise— and sadness. "You're real, aren't you," he says, so quietly.

"Um… what?"

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter," Tim says, and he braces his hands on Martin's shoulders and kisses him fast on the cheek, sharp and sudden like a slap. "Goodbye, Martin," Tim says, and he turns and walks away. 


End file.
